


Резинки Мия Атсуму

by AnastasiaMuller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Foot Fetish, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex, tsukki is top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaMuller/pseuds/AnastasiaMuller
Summary: Атсуму не потребовалось много времени, чтобы увлечься и влиться в новое приключение, которое затянулось уже на год. Ему часто говорили, что он мало думает головой, и в этот раз он был согласен. В качестве оправдания он может предоставить три факта, которые вскружили ему голову, вытолкнули последние мысли и засели, вплетаясь в структуры мозга и прочно оседая там. Атсуму не пытается их прогнать, он не хочет этого. Его влечение очевидно для всех, полностью взаимно и даёт ему полный доступ к трём самым завораживающим явлениям.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 6





	Резинки Мия Атсуму

**Author's Note:**

> название отсылка к Шерон Тейт, любившей ходить босой
> 
> также выложено на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10038240

Атсуму не потребовалось много времени, чтобы увлечься и влиться в новое приключение, которое затянулось уже на год. Ему часто говорили, что он мало думает головой, и в этот раз он был согласен. В качестве оправдания он может предоставить три факта, которые вскружили ему голову, вытолкнули последние мысли и засели, вплетаясь в структуры мозга и прочно оседая там. Атсуму не пытается их прогнать, он не хочет этого. Его влечение очевидно для всех, полностью взаимно и даёт ему полный доступ к трём самым завораживающим явлениям.

Раз. У Цукишимы острый на колкости язык, легкая ироничная усмешка на тонких губах и осторожные изучающие взгляды из-под стёкол очков. Он улыбается уверенно, играясь и заманивая: он точно знает, как себя повести, чтобы привлечь. Это всегда бросается в глаза, а мимо колкостей невозможно пройти. 

Два. У Цукишимы большие ладони с мягкой кожей, ведь он ухаживает за ними. Пальцы длинные и сильные: волейбол не проходит зря. Ногти чуть длинноваты, на них – черный лак, переливающийся фиолетовыми оттенками в свете тусклой лампы. Сильные пальцы сжимают бока и ритмично двигаются внутри, а царапины на бёдрах неглубокие, но яркие. 

Три. У Цукишимы проколот язык: маленькая штанга с металлическими шариками, которые мелькают, стоит ему чуть шире открыть рот. Он часто облизывает сухие губы, и блеск шарика невозможно не заметить. Целоваться с тем, у кого есть пирсинг, необычно и удивительно, но когда этот язык скользит по члену, из головы вылетают остатки разума. 

Для того, чтобы заинтересоваться Цукишимой Кеем, много не нужно. Кей знает себе цену, он не пытается быть лучше, чем он есть, но при этом уверенность во всем его внешнем виде подкупает. Влечение к нему – навязчивый шлейф сладости и предвкушения, и Атсуму хочет следовать за этим запахом. Ему нравятся паиньки, но наткнувшись на Кея, он меняет решение, принимая новые правила игры, и теперь уже его ведут и держат на коротком поводке. Он с удовольствием подчиняется, слушается и сам становится паинькой. 

Атсуму хочет получать всё больше, наслаждаясь вниманием. Он ищет чужие желания, провоцирует и счастливо смеётся, когда угадывает с фетишами. Но тут же жадно глотает воздух и стонет, неожиданно осознавая, что всё время это были его собственные кинки. Кей лишь усмехается, давит пальцами на разгоряченную кожу и мажущим движением скользит по ней языком. Атсуму молит всех богов, чтобы они ниспослали ему хоть немного смекалки и догадливости, но те лишь усмехаются и оставляют его наедине с Цукишимой. Ад не разверзнется под ними, но и там не так жарко и грешно, как то, что происходит между ними. Огонь не собирается затухать, и если Атсуму и готов смотреть на что-то вечно, то на этот огонь между ними. 

Атсуму любуется собой в зеркало: он тоже знает себе цену. Сильные икры и бедра, пресс и бицепсы. Мия подмигивает сам в себе в зеркало и смеётся от абсурдности ситуации. Он почти голый, один в квартире заигрывает сам с собой, развлекаясь, чтобы не томиться в ожидании. Но он слышит копошение у входной двери и, ещё раз улыбнувшись себе, идёт на кухню и садится на стол. Он крупный и крепкий, проверенный на прочность. Жаль только поцарапанную лаковую поверхность, но Мия почти ласково гладит неровности. Он знает, что сам их оставил, и от этого в груди снова разливается обволакивающее тепло. 

– Привет, – он поворачивает голову на чужой голос. Кей в рубашке, тёмном галстуке и с вежливой улыбкой на губах. Цукишима внимательно оглядывает его, цепляется взглядом за открытые колени и склоняет голову на бок. Он облизывает губы, медленно, зная, как Атсуму завораживает его пирсинг. Тот сглатывает и заставляет себя ровно дышать. Кей опускает сумку на пол и подходит к столу. – Что это такое? 

Атсуму в ответ лишь ухмыляется, закидывая ногу на ногу, словно прикрываясь. Он гладит себя по колену, запрокидывая голову. Не он придумал правила, но он хочет играть. Мия не командует здесь, ему лишь позволяют вести до какого-то момента, чтобы потом показать, в чьих руках действительно власть. Власть у того, чьи шаги лёгкие и пружинистые. Власть в уверенной тихой походке и отточенных движениях, в контроле всего тела. Власть в больших ладонях и сексуальных ухмылках.

Атсуму так не умеет. Возможно, это одна из причин, почему он сейчас там, где он есть: на столе, практически без одежды, открытый и готовый подставляться под чужую ласку. 

На его ногах – белые невесомые гольфы, обтягивающие икры как вторая кожа. От плотной резинки наверняка останется покрасневший след. Атсуму предвкушает этот момент. Ребристая сжатая кожа, по которой Кей проведёт сначала пальцами, а потом языком. 

Атсуму поддевает резинку с намерением стянуть, но чужой голос останавливает его, и Атсуму не смеет ослушаться. Нет, конечно, он может, но завтра у них тренировка и пресс-конференция, которая затянется минимум на час. А сидеть так долго, когда кожа горит от шлепков и синяков, не особо приятно. Они проверяли: Атсуму потом ныл в смс, а Кей наигранно сочувствовал, но все равно забрал его на машине и долго целовал в свете фар проезжающих мимо машин, прижимая Мию к сидению. Целоваться понравилось, а вот боль в повседневной жизни не особо. 

– Не трогай, – повторяет Кей, – я сам. Не могу же я позволить тебе наслаждаться всем одному, – он щёлкает Мию по лбу и щекочет тёплый бок. 

Атсуму коротко смеётся, но ему резко нечем дышать, когда большие ладони разводят его ноги в стороны. Кей ласкает осторожно и плавно, еле касаясь чуть длинными ногтями кожи. Атсуму цепляется пальцами за стол и ставит ногу на соседний стул в поисках опоры. 

Цукишима знает о его чувствительности всё, он давно научился доводить до грани, не позволяя переступить и упасть за край. Он любит размеренный темп в сексе, любит доводить Атусму до хныкающих стонов, мольбы и просьб в полузабытье. Он любит видеть его таким: иссушенным от наслаждения, и Атсуму рад дать ему это. 

Кей опускается на колени и крепко держит Атсуму за бёдра. Голая кожа горит под чужими ладонями и плавится. Ад ниже этажом, но пламя опаляет его и здесь, а небеса не несут спасительной прохлады из открытых окон. Атсуму думает, что это наказание за его паршивый характер, но особенности его личности, кроме сексуально направленных, сейчас беспокоят его в последнюю очередь. 

Мия чувствует дыхание на своих коленях, а в следующее мгновение влажный язык касается коленки. Шарик пирсинга щекочет кожу, и Атсуму хочет, чтобы рот Кея всегда был открыт для него. Атсуму шумно выдыхает, и снизу издают смешок и уверенными движениями вновь мажут языком по коленке. Атсуму стонет, цепляясь за край стола. 

– Так быстро завёлся. 

– Заткнись, Кей, – это первые слова Атсуму за вечер. Голос у него тихий, хриплый от долго молчания. Цукишима на такую просьбу лишь смеётся и обхватывает его ногу ладонью. Он целует прямо сквозь гольфы, скользит языком по ткани и точно знает, какая горячая кожа Атсуму под ней. 

Ненавязчиво ласкает ступню пальцами, подбираясь к ней поцелуями. Атсуму вплетает пальцы в его волосы и несильно тянет вверх. Ему жарко, мало воздуха, и он хочет родные губы на своих, мягкий язык и острые зубы, которые могут кусать до крови. 

– Поцелуй меня, – Цукишима слушается и сквозь смешок кусает Атсуму губы. Тот жадно дёргает его ближе к себе, закидывая ногу на талию. Мия гладит его скулы, снимает очки и откладывает в сторону. У Кея мягкие вьющиеся волосы, которые отросли настолько, что щекочут ему шею. Атсуму хочет завязывать их в маленькие милые хвостики, но за это он вполне может получить по шее. Правда от этого он сильнее лишь хочет сделать это. 

Мия лижется мягко, но уверенно, играясь и широко открывая рот. Язык Кея скользит по его зубам и губам, стукаясь пирсингом о них. 

– Очень быстро завёлся, – Кей улыбается в поцелуй и опрокидывает Атсуму на стол. Тот скользит влажной спиной по гладкой поверхности, что мало приятно, но он не обращает на это внимание. На нем лишь гольфы и бельё, а ещё горячие ладони и сильные пальцы, сжимающие бедра и пощипывающие за них. Атсму любит эти прикосновения до синяков и отметин, до фиолетовых и красных акварельных пятен, разлитых на коже. 

Кей гладит его по сильным ногам, лаская сквозь гольфы, а потом резко кусает под коленкой и чувствует, как Атсуму дрожит. Тому плевать, если гольфы порвутся, он купит ещё, лишь бы Кей продолжал касаться его. Атсуму шумно дышит. 

Кей нависает над ним, улыбается этой своей улыбкой, в которой хранит все исполнения желаний, власть над телом Атсуму и озорство, с которым он первым начинает приставать. Кей тоже любит дразниться, провоцировать косыми усмешками, неброской лаской, плавными движениями тела. Он завораживает даже обычной походкой, но когда он старается, у Атсуму подкашиваются ноги, и он первым валит партнёра на диван, выдыхая в растянутые в улыбке губы "сукин сын". Он любит сцеловывать эти смешки, а потом выгибаться под сильным телом Кея и выпрашивать объятия после секса. 

Кей нависает над ним, и в его волосах мелькают золотистые блики от неяркой лампы. У него чуть расфокусированнвый взгляд и лёгкий румянец на щеках. 

– Господибоже, – шепчет Атсуму, вжимаясь затылком в стол. Перед глазами пляшут красные блики. 

– Не угадал, – Цукишима крепко сжимает бедро Мии и дарит ему ухмылку. У того горят глаза, и потная челка липнет ко лбу. Атсуму рад, что его придерживают, иначе сполз бы к ногам Кея, хватаясь за них, лишь бы получить его немного ласки и любви. Цукишима купает его в своих чувствах, но Атсуму всегда просит больше. Цукишима поощряет, благосклонно дарит внимание, но и сам получает не меньше: поцелуи по утрам, кофе, прогулки за клубничными кексами и столько любви, что хватит ещё на несколько жизней. Кей хотел бы, чтобы и в иной жизни их свела судьба. 

– Это всего лишь я, – Кей снова кусает его. Атсуму стонет, гладит одной рукой себя по груди и щиплет за сосок. Носком он скользит Кею по груди, давит на светлую рубашку и мечтает стянуть её, разорвать, а галстуком завязать Цукишиме глаза, чтобы тот не нашёл выход и не смог сбежать. Но Атсуму знает: бегство здесь невозможно, от распаляющего огня в венах не уйти, да и не хочется. 

– Всего лишь я, Тсуму, – и зубами стягивает с Мии гольфы до щиколотки. Тот стонет и кладёт ступню Кею на плечо. Он смеётся, точно зная, о чем его просят, и снимает с Мии гольфы окончательно. Прохлада приятно скользит по разгорячённой коже, но не отрезвляет ни капли. 

Атсуму стонет, задевает ступнёй щёку Кея. Он просит больше, даже требует. Он пытался быть терпеливым, но, видит Бог, никто не создал его таким. Он был рождён для подношений и моления, вот только просящий всегда он. 

– Тише, – Кей гладит его бедро, слегка царапая мягкую кожу. – Прояви терпение. 

Цукишима несильно хлопает его по щеке, на мгновение сжимает шею и ведёт рукой ниже. У него блестят глаза, ему самому хочется больше, но он умеет ждать. 

Кей играет. Здесь его игра, и он установил в ней правила. Он создал её ещё год назад, сам того не ведая, больше от скуки. Он лениво бросал взгляды на новых сокомандников всё такого же громкого Хинаты, пытаясь слиться со стеной, чтобы Бокуто ни в коем случае его не заметил. Но Цукишиме редко везёт так, как ему хочется. Бокуто заметил, заставил знакомиться и разговаривать. Кей острый на язык мужчина, поэтому не сцепиться с Атсуму ему не позволяла честь. 

Да только оказалось, что не слова действуют лучше всего. А ухмылки, ладонь на пояснице, прикосновения бедром к бедру. Небольшая разница в росте покупала: было удобно закидывать руку Атсуму на плечо и с невинной улыбкой спрашивать "ты ведь не против?". Атсуму, признаться честно, терпел стойко, но недолго, поэтому через две встречи после нескольких улыбок и переглядываний вытащил Кея на улицу из бара, припёр к грязной стене и настойчиво целовал. Цукишима смеялся потом ему в лицо, тискал за задницу и клал ладонь на шею, сжимая и поглаживая. Атсуму отчаянно краснел и смущался, но от ласки не уходил. 

Кей построил их собственную игру, написал правила, и Атсуму подчинялся им, следуя за партнером как на поводке. Они оба варятся в ней, строят новые локации, добирают призовые очки за оригинальность поверхностей для секса и количество использованных презервативов, а также за необычные места и мастерство скрывать стоны в раздевалке. 

Почти так же сильно, как игры Цукишима любит ласкать Атсуму и наблюдать за его реакцией. 

Кей наклоняется к распластанному на столе Мие. Тот жадно хватает ртом воздух, смачивает блестящие губы слюной. Цукишима касается носом его красной щеки и плавно ведет по ней. Атсуму под ним замирает от нежной ласки и прикрывает глаза. 

Кей трется носом о его нос, снова гладит по щеке, а затем поднимается и возвращает свое внимание ногам Атсуму. Они сильные, гибкие. Кожа упругая, и мышцы переливаются под ней. Цукишима целует кожу, вырывая из Мии стоны, и лёгкими движениями массирует его стопу. 

У Атсуму – крупные, но аккуратные ступни. Пальцы короткие, ногти на них подстрижены. На них есть мозоли от частого ношения кроссовок. Кей знает, что у него иногда болят пальцы и подъём стопы после тренировок. Он всегда отправляет его в ванну и после делает массаж. Мия нежится в осторожных ласках и расслабляется, а потом лезет целоваться и требовать объятий.

Ступни Атсуму всегда прохладные, несмотря на тёплые полы, и Цукишима лишь смеётся, называя противной жабой, за что непременно получает подзатыльник, ведь Атсуму вообще-то гордый шакал. Сильный зверь, издающий рычащие звуки из глубины глотки, стоит только прикоснуться к его ногам. 

Атсуму игнорирует обувь, когда они дома: ему приятна прохлада кафеля и мягкий ворс светлого ковра, в который он с наслаждением зарывается пальцами. Он ненавязчиво касается пальцами ног Кея под одеялом, не носит носки и хрустит лодыжкой после тренировок. Он ухаживает за ногами, стрижет ногти и следит за их чистотой особенно после тренировок: долго стоит в душе, тщательно промывая пространство между пальцами и ненароком возбуждаясь.

Пару раз Атсуму ходит босым в магазин рядом с домом, совершенно не заботясь об острых осколках стекла и камушках под ногами. Он, конечно, наступает на них и недовольно ойкает, жалуясь Цукишиме. Тот лишь вздыхает, помогая вытащить стекло и осторожно перевязывая ранку, заставляет надеть носки под недовольное сопение, но Атсуму не противится. Потому что потом Кей целует его ступни, заставляя Мию скулить.

У Атсуму футфетиш, и это увлечение нужно поощрять. 

Кей крепко держит его за лодыжку, а другой рукой массирует ещё обтянутую гольфами ногу. Он ухмыляется Атсуму и, не разрывая зрительный контакт, касается подошвенной части языком. Атсуму рвано стонет и дрожит от этого прикосновения. 

– Кей. 

Цукишима вновь лижет стопу, аккуратно и медленно, надавливая на кожу. Шарик скользит по ней, и Кей точно знает, что это усиливает эффект. 

Он покусывает край стопы, обводит языком мозоль и берет в рот большой палец. Посасывает и легко кусает, крепче сжимая ладонями ноги Атсуму, потому что тот стонет лишь громче, нетерпеливо елозит по столу и ласкает свою широкую грудь. 

Кей целует его пальцы, кусается, ведёт языком между пальцев. Он знает, как нравится Атсуму: размашистый мазок, два коротких, но сильных; сильный укус и долгое зализывание. Кей изучил его за всё время вместе, поэтому даже так может подвести к оргазму. 

Блестящие от слюны пальцы Атсуму покраснели, на них видны осторожные отпечатки зубов. Мия, не стесняясь, стонет, сжимает себе соски и хочет потрогать член, но его лишь шлепают по рукам. 

– Нет, – короткое слово останавливает его, даёт секундую передышку, а потом вновь запускает пронизывающее наслаждение, ведь Кей берёт его пальцы в рот и глухо стонет, посылая вибрацию. Атсуму запрокидывает голову и думает, что сможет кончить без рук. 

Ласка доводит его до исступления. Кей снова кусает Атсуму за пальцы, лижет между ними и проводит носом по подошвенной части ступни. Атсуму под ним стонет, ерзает и просит больше. Он вновь порывается спуститься рукой к стоящему члену, но кто ему позволит? 

– Ты сможешь и без рук. 

Кей усмехается и под недовольно удивленное "что" приподнимает ногу Атсуму выше и касается языком лодыжки. У Атсуму короткие тёмные волосы на ногах, но это не кажется противным или отталкивающим. Цукишима прикусывает кожу, намеренно дразнится пирсингом и улыбается. 

Другой рукой он сжимает колено Атсуму, несильно сдвигая резинку гольф и касаясь кожи под ней. Она действительно повторяет очертания резинки: короткие ребристые штрихи. Кей уверен: они чуть красноватые, и Атсуму задрожит, если провести по ним языком. 

У Мии потная спина, влажная челка на лбу и порозовевшие губы и щеки. Он хочет целоваться, но ласка Кея медленно подводит его к грани, и он хочет сорваться с неё. Ему нужно переступить за край, растечься усталостью и оргазмом, а потом нежиться в объятиях, вновь игриво провоцируя и намёками прося о большем. Атсуму думает, что выиграет эту партию, но зубы Кея остро впиваются в его икру, и у него перехватывает дыхание. 

Цукишима смеётся над ним, влюблённо и нежно. Он любит ноги своего партнёра и, видя его таким, искупанным в наслаждении, не хочет останавливаться в ласках. 

Мия плавится под его языком, и это приносит удовольствие на совершенно ином уровне: теплота разливается в сердце короткими волнами, оплетая. Цукишима рад быть человеком, который доводит Атсуму до такого состояния. Ему нравится целоваться и украдкой касаться Мии на общих тусовках. Кей сдерживает себя и кажется отрешенным, но его ладонь всегда на колене Атсуму под столом, ласкает и пролезает в дырку на джинсах. Мия вспыхивает красным цветом, возмущённо смотрит на партнёра, но джинсы надевает всегда одни и те же. Кей ненавидит и любит эти джинсы одновременно, и злится, что это стало его маленькой слабостью. 

– Знаешь, – Кей стягивает с Мии гольфы и сгибает его другую ногу в колене, – ты сейчас выглядишь потрясающе.

Атсуму удивлённо вскидывает шальной взгляд, улыбается и настойчиво тянет ногу вперёд, ко рту Цукишимы. Касается пальцами губ, ведёт ими по щеке. Кей тут же хватает его за лодыжку и целует в голень. У Атсуму татуировка – простая толстая и тонкая черные линии, оплетающие лодыжку. Когда он её сделал, Кей пошутил, что ему стоило бы сниматься в фильмах. 

Цукишима придвигается ближе, и теперь поясница Атсуму приподнята над столом, а ноги лежат на плечах Кея. Тот аккуратно массирует их, щиплет, а потом кусает стопу, целует между большим и указательным пальцем.

Атсуму так близко к грани, хочет потрогать себя, а потом Кея. Ему нужно всего лишь получить немного больше соприкосновения и расслабленно откинуться на холодные простыни в их комнате. Оргазм мельтешит на краю сознания, напоминает о себе. У Мии пульсируют виски, и быстро бьётся сердце, а по шее стекает капля пота. 

Цукишима наклоняется, и Атсуму практически сгибается пополам. Член в белье неудобно трется, ноет и требует разрядки. Белье уже влажное и потемневшее от смазки. 

– Жаль, что ты не можешь быть в таком положении всегда, – Кей коротко целует Атсуму в угол рта, затем в шею и снова в колено. Его ладонь ложится на бедро, и пальцы лезут под край белья. Кей легко гладит и дразнит, после чего сразу же с силой шлёпает Атсуму, и тот стонет, призывно вскидывая бедра. Он вновь гладит, пробегаясь пальцами выше по бедру, к колену, и обратно. Ласкает не торопясь, пока Атсуму задыхается под ним, вцепившись в его предплечье. Цукишима снова шлёпает его и сразу же кусает кожу над коленкой. Атсуму стонет, запрокидывая голову.

– Кей, – стон в ответ на поцелуй в икру, – пожалуйста.

Атсуму знает, что он проиграл эту партию. Нет, она заранее была не в его пользу: ни одной счастливой карты и путей разрешения или отступления. Он намеренно спровоцировал, надавил на чужие кинки, но совершенно забыл про свои, от чего его состояние ещё более напряжённое, и он вот-вот сорвётся в пропасть.

Цукишима коротко смеётся, гладит по груди и резко стягивает белье до середины бёдер. У Атсуму крупный средний член, потемневшая головка, сочащаяся смазкой, и жёсткие волосы на лобке. Мия облегченно стонет, не чувствуя давления белья на член, и умоляюще смотрит на Кея.

Цукишима улыбается ему, наклоняется и касается губами бедра, кусаясь. Головка члена Атсуму касается его щеки, и Мия тут же вздрагивает. 

– Блять, Кей, – Цукишима на это лишь еще раз кусает его за бедро и возвращается поцелуями к колену, и Атсуму недовольно хнычет: ему необходимо, чтобы Кей снова коснулся его члена. Ему будет достаточно нескольких движений, чтобы кончить, но его отводят от этого, и он знает, что это издёвка над его нетерпеливостью и наверняка изощрённая месть за то, что он очень много дразнится там, где не стоило.

Цукишима вновь целует чужие пальцы на ногах, кусает их основание и массирует лодыжку и подъём стопы. Но в этот раз давит агрессивнее, сильнее, движения языка более смазанные и неаккуратные. Кей сам возбуждён и тоже хочет кончить сегодня. Он устал после рабочего дня, не рассчитывая наткнуться дома на возбуждённого Атсуму в белых гольфах, с горящим взглядом и с ухмылкой на губах. Ему теперь тоже нужна разрядка, но сначала он должен довести до края Атсуму: до бессознательного состояния, до вспышки перед глазами, до загнанного дыхания. Мия мечется под ним, и видеть это – наслаждение. 

Кей крепко держит его за бедро, целует голеностоп и сильно кусает за пятку. Не разжимая зубов, тянется рукой к члену Атсуму и пробегается пальцами по стволу сверху вниз. Мия стонет под ним и тут же кончает с протяжным стоном, хватаясь за край стола и запрокидывая голову. Цукишима осторожно обхватывает его член, выдавливая до последних капель, и лижет оставленные на стопе укусы в успокаивающей, лёгкой ласке, зная, что Мия стал ещё более восприимчивым к нежностям. Сперма стекает по его пальцам светлыми каплями, и Кей ногтями чуть царапает чувствительную кожу члена.

– Кей, – у Атсуму тихий голос, усталость в глазах и настойчивая ладонь, которая тянется к плечу Цукишимы, слабо сжимая. Кей улыбается и, наклонившись, мягко целует его в губы: короткими мазками ласкает губы, трётся языком о чужой язык и задевает пирсингом зубы. Атсуму шумно стонет ему в рот и обнимает за шею.

Цукишима пачкает рубашку в чужом поту и сперме, она помята и ей давно пора отправиться в стирку. Галстук смят, перекручен и неприятно давит на шею. В брюках тесно, но сейчас он хочет просто целоваться с голым Атсуму на их столе.

Последнее, на что когда-либо рассчитывал Кей в своей жизни, это вписаться в отношения с неугомонным сеттером, у которого случаются неконтролируемые приступы радости и восторга от игры, еды и ещё всяких дуростей. Атсуму тактильный: обняться, дать пять, потрогать, коснуться, навалиться плечом и залезть под руку. У Атсуму совершенно нет чувства такта: иногда границы становятся незримыми для него. Наверное, это и есть причина, по которой Цукишима сейчас с ним целуется, а потом собирается оттащить в постель и вытрахать из него последние крохи разума. 

– Кей.

– Да? – Атсуму довольно жмурится, притягивает его ближе за шею и обхватывает ногами за талию, трётся носом о нос Кея. – Теперь тебя тянет на нежности?

– Не будь такой злюкой, – Атсуму двигает бёдрами вперед и скользит ладонями по груди Кея. Развязывает галстук и отбрасывает в сторону. – Это нужно снять с тебя, – и расстёгивает чужую рубашку, – она явно тебе не пригодится.

Цукишима смеётся и выдыхает в губы «снимай», тут же целуя, и обнимая Атсуму за бёдра, поднимает его со стола. Атсуму высокий и тяжёлый, но волейбол не проходит зря: у Кея сильные руки и достаточно веса, чтобы донести Мию до постели.

Раз. Донести до их комнаты и уложить на прохладные простыни, прижимая к постели. Завести руки вверх и сжать их, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе. С помощью ремня скрепить их достаточно туго, чтобы не высвободиться, но и не повредить запястья. Забота проявляется в самых разных мелочах.

Два. Снимать рубашку с самым незаинтересованным видом: расстегивать пуговицы, дразниться, скидывать ткань с плеч на пол. Дёрнуть молнию на брюках и позволить им упасть вниз. Переступить через них и опереться коленями на кровать, зажав между ними бёдра Атсуму. Почувствовать тёплую кожу.

Три. Наклониться и поцеловать. Кей думает, что его увлечения всегда были странными и Атсуму стал одним из них. Неожиданно идеально влился в расписание, внося осторожные коррективы, добавляя всё больше своего внимания в распорядок дня Цукишимы. Тот вздыхал, но всегда уделял ему время, не заметив, как стало настолько привычным целоваться по утрам, заезжать за Мией после тренировок, бессознательно гладить его ноги. Он не думал, что впустит в свою жизнь кого-то настолько хаотичного и живого, пока не понял, что сам не сильно отличается от него.

– Хэй, задумался, красавчик? А? – смеется Атсуму и пинается носком в грудь. Кей лишь обхватывает его ногу и подносит ко рту, целуя и кусая за пальцы. У Атсуму вновь перехватывает дыхание.


End file.
